


Misfits Together

by BlueDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Magic, Music, Sci-Fi, Slow Dancing, Some grim stuff, but I combined em into one, it's two very short pieces, monster imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreams/pseuds/BlueDreams
Summary: Drabbles based on outcasts who live in a strange, but similar world to us. With aliens and powers of course
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> These are characters that I write a lot about on my tumblr and aren't based on any established ones.

“Wh- Why are you showing me this thing?”

Lomana grasped a hand-sized wood carving of a cartoon cat with a smug expression, large pupils, and a raised paw.

“His name is Jerry,” Haven asserted. “I respect his dreams of a better world with a calm face. It comforts me. I’m confident it will calm the king, too.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but we are not using ‘Jerry’ as a gift to the king. We need something grandiose and noble.”

“What’s more noble than this?” He placed Jerry next to his face as he mimics the cat’s smile.

Lomana stared at him with exasperation and wide eyes as her face contorted. She finally exhaled and her stature relaxed.

“All right,” she advised. “Seeing how we have no other ideas since the king has a known aversion to performance art… This creature is our best bet, so I’ll have to sell him on its greatness.”

“What’s to sell?,” he puzzled. “Does he hate cats or artistic souls?”

“What I mean is,” she continued, rubbing her chin. “Maybe if we play up this thing’s importance, the king will be less likely to imprison us.” Haven nodded with full understanding. “So I’m thinking we could say it belonged to a dynasty of powerful regents. Specifically mine of course.” She gracefully lifted her hand on her chest with a calm smile.

“I won’t lie about Jerry’s purpose, but you’re still technically royalty. I’ll say it’s a protective charm to aid the righteous in their journey.” He held Jerry up high with one raised arm. “An omen of luck and hope in dire times.”

“Brilliant! How’d you come up with that on the spot?”

“Because I made him last second so that crazed king wouldn’t throw us in a pit.”

“I knew you would come in handy, faithful knight,” she praised with a grin. Haven did a pretend bow before cradling Jerry like a baby.


	2. Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hellions talk about their past

“How’d you describe your family life before you left, Lomana?” Haven asked while leaning against a tree as he made sure his light hair wasn’t caught in the bark..

“Hmm,” she looked up with a finger on her chin. “Too much etiquette and not enough freedom. I never felt like I was my own person. I think that’s why I liked leading my ragtag group for the short time we were around.”

“Did you feel sheltered?” His face was hard to read from the lack of expressions, but his tone was softer.

“Oh, in some ways sure. But I still had enough awareness of the outside world.” She proudly beamed, as wind blew against her medium length black hair. “I grew up knowing how others say one thing and do another. The higher up you were in the world, the more conniving. So, that’s probably where I got my guile from.”

“You’re a hell of a lot smarter than me with people, that’s for sure,” Haven grinned.

“It was anxious, though. People you thought were nice and trustworthy… and the minute you’re vulnerable, they put a dagger in your back. People are scum.” Haven only nodded, his face showing immense understanding. “But it was great to know I come from a proud heritage, and that my upbringing allowed me to look through older generations to see how I can make my own future. No matter how many brutish strangers or lying ‘friends’ I’ve had to deal with.”

“Is that why you’re so anxious about this legacy thing,” he bluntly asked.

“Maybe,” she sighed. “Even though I know you have your own separate journey… I appreciate you still being my man. Er, my right hand man.” Haven laughed heartily at her flushed face, as she groaned. “You know what I mean.”

“Absolutely, my queen,” he walked away from the tree and smiled more genially with his own cheeks getting redder. That in-turn made Lomana relaxed.

She turned and smiled to Haven. “What about your own? Your adopted parents raising you from such an early age.”

“I feel…,” he closed his eyes and lied down on his back with limbs spread out. “I think it was hollow? Having aliens for parents makes for a strange transition for a lot of things. Talking to others, opening up, puberty.” He paused. “Even milestones were weird, because how many human kids can you relate to about a Glopnak ceremony?”

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s a coming of age event where the child becomes an adult by giving gifts to his enemies. As a sign of maturity, y’know. And mine involved giving an old bully some cards I liked.”

“Did he at least like them?” She sat down next to him.

“Probably not since he kicked my tailbone several times. He still kept the cards so that was progress.”

“Oh, my sweet, poor bastard,” she consoled, putting her hand over own. She thought of something to help his mood. “Was there anything you appreciated about your upbringing?”

“Well,” his frown started to lift upward. “They were concerned for my safety in the obvious stuff. They weren’t great with what human kids wanted to hear when they were anxious or whatever, but they knew I needed a new limb when life decided I didn’t need it.” He pointed at his robotic, blue-tinted artificial leg that went below his knee.

He looked at Lomana and sat like her, her head rested on her arm as she listened intently on his story. Haven himself was getting nervous telling more about his life but did not want to disappoint her.

“They tried is the important thing,” he finished as his foot began tapping. “It’s nice to know that my birth parents were alive for at least my first 2 or 3 years, and other stuff they told me about ‘em. They read enough books about raising humans to get the basics. Can’t fault ‘em for that.” 

He looked at a pair of flying lizard-like aliens on a tree flicking their tongues at each other. Nothing appeared to be a fight, it was a natural form of communication, and Haven thought some more.

“I remember before I became an adult, I wanted to play a guitar but it never felt right. A lot of other normal instruments. But I felt natural playing this one alien type with, a frono, this thing that looks like a volcano with columns of keys around it. And when they gave that to me, it killed a lot of my anger and boredom in those rough years. Stuff like that.” He looked up again at the treetops. “I was hard to deal with. So maybe I was better with them than I would with most human parents.”

Lomana smirked and giggled until she saw his blue expression. Her face lowered as she looked at him again. “Were you mad that you couldn’t live like others?”

“I mean yeah. There’s a still a lot I missed out on even now that frustrates me.” Honest anger exited from him, yet his face turned calm and melancholic afterward. “But knowing my luck, mobs and authority figures would find another way to grind me down since I had issues even without the alien adoption thing. And in a way, they helped me get off my ass and go on this adventure, and I’d probably never would’ve had the chance to really know you. So I’m grateful for where it led me.” He smiled softly at her. “I’d like it if I were less strange, though.”

They both laughed, and Lomana chimed in. “Hey it means you are what you are. I’d prefer a unique knight than a fake, charming one any day.”

“And I prefer a strong queen any day over a lame, cold one.” Haven looked around and grabbed some leaves. “A toast! To us noble dregs!”

Lomana snickered and followed suit, grabbing her own handful of leaves. In unison, they threw their leaves in the air while laughing. They then rested on some larger leaf piles as the cooling wind relaxed their minds and calmed their smiles.


	3. Visions / Dance the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disturbing vision from a mystic, the two find solace in an old restaurant's alien jukebox

They both saw the vision from the witch’s green mist. Haven and Lomana saw multiple versions of themselves in the haze, but one particular set caught their eye the most.

The alternates had their appearances, but Haven had red horns, claws, a reptilian tail, and fangs as he rampaged around and frightened others. Behind him was Lomana, wielding two pairs of blue wings as she pulled on his tail to restrain him. Haven’s reaction was sour, but Lomana giggled.

“Oh, you know it’s just magic,” she added. “Besides, you know you can get too caught up in situations.”

The next set had Lomana with the red, violent additions as she held a devilish grin over a trembling silhouette. Haven, now in blue wings, put himself in front of the shadow to stop her.

“Okay, you got me there,” she sighed as Haven gave an annoyingly boyish smirk. “But what does this show? We both know there’s good and bad in us.”

The witch was placid as her mist turned to orange and the visions accelerated, with the details becoming blurred and scratchy. Haven and Lomana’s figures both had the devilish features, and fully unfettered in causing mayhem. The perceived Haven ferociously attacking shaken, faceless figures as the new Lomana cackled on.

The real Lomana closed her eyes, while Haven watched on, unable to look away out of cold fear. Their expressions caused the witch to halt and slow the mist. She motioned her hand downward, and the mist turned to violet. Haven and Lomana’s blue winged figures returned as their backs almost touched each other. The cool sounds and sensations brought Haven’s focus back, and Lomana was certain enough to open her eyes again.

Lomana saw her tall frame standing with a hunched silhouette, raising a hand at a violent orange humanoid ahead of them. Haven in turn saw his with one arm cradling a wounded figure while the other hand shot energy against a much larger, gray foe.

The witch said nothing as the mist slowly dissipated. Haven and Lomana looked at each other. They decided to part with the witch as Lomana said her goodbyes. Haven was too busy ruminating to be polite.

“What do you think about these, Haven?” she pondered, resting her chin on his shoulder. “I think she knows more about us than we want to admit.”

He was quiet for a while, still taking in the sights, of times that were eerily similar to those simple simulations.

“I feel it’s more of a warning than what we really are,” he reassured. “You can be mean at times, sure, but you only do it to assholes anyway. And I know I’m impulsive, but I’m not some hungry animal.” He held her hand as he looked up at her. “I don’t think we can be angels either, but that’s alright. I’d like to think I’m your guardian in times of trouble.”

“Likewise, Haven,” she smiled as her brown eyes looked at his blue ones, causing him to blush lightly as they continued onward.

Haven imagined the angel forms of both of them in an embrace. One that was calm, comforting, and vulnerable to both. His smile grew warmer even if she did not see it. He then imagined the two of them as demons but in a more exciting light as partners in crime, making him smile more mischievously but still smitten.

_______

Later in the night, the two took refuge in an abandoned restaurant. Its state was stable and no signs of degradation were seen, making it suitable even if the food was probably less-so. Haven searched around and looked at the interior's chipped painting and the various old-timey photos. Lomana meanwhile saw every bit as junk, but she shrugged since she couldn't find hazards.

Haven spotted a vintage computing device that resembled a star-ship pointed upward and beamed at the selection of music.

"Loma, this thing has a bunch of classics," he blurted. "It's wireless too, so it can still play something."

"Yeah, and have a dance competition to grandpa music," she smirked. "Though, honestly... It would be entertaining to see you dance."

"Another time. I don't even know how to."

“You’ve never danced before,” Lomana asked incredulously. “Mm-hmm. I’ve seen you do moves to music before.”

“I mean,” Haven paused before sighing. “I never had the chance to dance… with someone else.”

“You’re messing around, I know it.” She laughed, expecting him to be joking. Her face dropped as his didn’t change. “Oh.. Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“No, it’s alright. It was never a custom when I was younger. Relationships were... less intimate back home.” He rubbed his arm as he looked at the computer-looking object, smiling at an idea. “Maybe you could show me the right way. Without any thrashing around.”

“No no. This will all be slow and steady. No dizziness or concussions this time.”

She pressed a button that produced a series of whirring sounds before playing a jazz metal piece. She quickly skipped it before Haven could commence headbanging, much to his annoyance. The next was a light piano melody that caused her to stick with it as she ambled to Haven.

She guided his hand to her waist as she put hers on his shoulder as she lead him. Both of them swayed to the groove of the song, with a soft psychedelic guitar soothing Haven.

“I woulda liked a faster song, but this is fine to start,” he chuckled.

“Oh hush,” Lomana griped playfully. “You don’t have to act macho, I know you like this stuff too. Relax and you’ll have fun.”

Her voice and expression was gentle, causing him to be less anxious as he followed the rhythm of bass and drums. Their minds cooled down as their bodies warmed each other, as they spent the rest of the song enjoying the silent dialog of the dancing.

His heart was racing at first from nervousness, but it was replaced by a steady beat. The moves were sometimes off tempo, yet he bounced back and kept his cool as his mind was aflutter. Lomana meanwhile was comforted in his quiet intimacy, resting her head on his shoulder. She finally felt at ease after so much going on in the past few days, and it felt nice for her to reignite a passion for an activity she long thought was ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it! I know it won't get as many hits as my fic stuff, but I thought it would be fun to share here


End file.
